


Same Skies

by timeslippingdownyourspine



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: Drabble, I don’t really, I had this scene of Luigi showing Bowser stuff so here’s this :), M/M, Pining, Short, Sorry this is so short hehe, Stars, idk what to tag for thisc, night sky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:55:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23677996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timeslippingdownyourspine/pseuds/timeslippingdownyourspine
Summary: The stars shone just as brilliantly in the Dark Kingdom as they did in the Mushroom Kingdom.Luigi had been captive for five months, now. With every day he spent in Bowser’s fortress he felt less and less like a prisoner, and more like a guest who couldn’t really leave.
Relationships: Bowser Koopa/Luigi (Nintendo), Koopa | Bowser/Luigi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 153





	Same Skies

**Author's Note:**

> Why is there so little content for these two....it’s the perfect crackship. Their theoretical dynamic is so *chef’s kiss* 
> 
> I’m working on a bigger multipart fic for these two buuuut it’ll take a while for me to get it out BC I’m very self conscious abt my writing And I dont write a whole lot?? So I’m not too good at doing it efficiently (but I try!)

Luigi had been captive for five months, now. With every day he spent in Bowser’s fortress he felt less and less like a prisoner, and more like a guest who couldn’t really leave.

Most people would be worried that they were developing stockholm syndrome or something, but Luigi was pretty sure he wasn’t! Bowser wasn’t hurting him - in fact, Luigi felt like he could confidently say that they were kind of becoming friends!...In a weird sort of way.

It was a little past midnight and they were on Bowser’s bedroom balcony.

They’d been having tea (brewed by Luigi, of course) there for the past few weeks, now, and today they didn’t feel like going back inside. Now they were sitting on a blanket together, in a comfortable silence, observing the night sky.

“Ah!” Luigi suddenly got up on his knees and tilted his head to the side, grinning. “You _can_ see it from here!”  
Bowser cocked an eyebrow. ”See what, the stars? Did you seriously think we didn’t have those?”

“W-well,” Luigi sputtered. “Of course I didn’t think you...Of course you have stars! I may not’ve grown up here, but I’m not totally ignorant! A-and I’ve been here long enough to have seen them, anyways!” He huffed and sat back down, but a smile remained on his face. 

Bowser smirked and leaned back.

“So, what were you so excited about, then?” Luigi beamed.

“You can see the Star Children constellations!”  
“...the what?”

“I- You’ve never heard of the myth of the Star Children?” Luigi, his gaze fixed to the sky, grabbed Bowser’s arm and held it up.

“Hundreds of years ago, there were four children born with gifts, gifts sent from the stars above. A princess, a set of twins, and a prince.

See, the princess’s silhouette starts here, and if you trace your finger this way you can see where her hand is...” Luigi moved Bowser’s hand diagonally, while the King listened. “It’s holding the older twin’s hand, see? And his hand is holding his brother’s, who’s holding the prince’s, all the way on the left.”

“How the heck do you just...see people out of a couple of little lights?” Bowser squinted up at the sky.

“Oh, when we were little and I couldn’t sleep, Mario used to pull back our curtains and read out these constellations in this big book we had, and then we’d...” Luigi paused and let go of Bowser’s arm. “He and I, we’d try to spot them...”

Luigi felt his stomach turn. He hadn’t been thinking about his brother lately, whenever he had for the first month he was locked up he felt...bad. Hopeless.

Confused.

Bowser took one look at Luigi’s face and frowned, and decided to change the subject. 

”Tell me about the other constellations. There’s more, right?”   
“O-oh! Sì, tons.”   
“Show me them. Or, at least, the ones you remember.”   
  


So they spent until dawn out on the balcony, with Bowser pointing at areas of the sky and Luigi explaining all of the constellations in those areas, until Bowser’s questioning slowed and Luigi’s eyelids grew heavy.   
  


Luigi fell asleep against Bowser’s side, and woke up early afternoon tucked in his bed in his room in the castle. 

**Author's Note:**

> I was like “wow the bowuigi content has been dry lately :(“ so I decided to be the change I wanna see in the world :)


End file.
